Crashed
by Demetria M. Owen
Summary: "- Esta vendo meu amor? – Disse Mikoto sorrindo – nem as Sakuras querem te ver chorando..." From your face, your eyes are burning to me. You saved me, you gave me just what I need.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao cherador... que dizer... ao glorioso (¬¬)... Masashi Kishimoto .

**Untitled**

**Capítulo I – Aprecie**

_Haruno Miyume, uma bela mulher, dona de um corpo escultural, de dar inveja a qualquer uma, porém, mesmo sendo tão bela, nunca teve muita sorte no amor, se apaixonou por um lindo rapaz , o que ela não sabia é que o que o rapaz tinha de lindo também tinha de cafajeste , ele lhe engravidou e sumiu no mundo. _

_Mesmo que todos lhe dissessem que ela era jovem demais pra ter filhos e que ela deveria tirar o bebê, ela não os escutou, ela não queria que aquele pequeno ser inocente, pagasse por um erro que ela cometeu. Quando ela mais precisou, todos lhe viraram as costas, alegando que eles não queriam fazer parte da loucura que ela estava cometendo._

_Uma pessoa apenas ficou ao seu lado. _

_Uchiha Fugaku e Haruno Miyume se conheceram na faculdade, mais precisamente, no intervalo de uma segunda-feira, ela cursava o primeiro ano de medicina e ele o penúltimo de direito, mais precisamente ainda, no meio de uma briga de dois idiotas, perto da mesa de onde Fugaku estava sentado. Os dois brigavam, desferido socos e pontapés um no outro, o motivo da briga? Haruno Miyume. Os dois ficavam gritando coisas idiotas um pro outro enquanto brigavam, coisas do tipo – ela é minha seu idiota – ou – você não daria conta do recado seu broxa – e por ai vai. Quando Fugaku se levantou para sair de perto daquela barulheira, sem ele perceber, um dos garotos, que já estava de olho roxo, o confundiu com seu rival e lhe acertou um soco em cheio na boca do estomago. Fugaku caiu de joelhos no chão soltando sangue pela boca, a situação não seria muito ruim se ele não desmaiasse, mas ai é que estava o problema, Fugaku é hemofobico, quando ele viu o seu sangue no chão, imediatamente sua visão ficou mais turva do que já estava, segundos depois desmaiou, o que complicou as coisas de vez, quando uma pessoa leva um soco no estomago já fica difícil respirar, imagina se em seguida a pessoa tem uma crise de fobia e desmaia._

_Alguém tinha que ajudar aquele rapaz._

_- Dêem espaço para ele respirar! – Gritou Miyume abrindo caminho entre a multidão indo na direção que Fugaku estava. Se ajoelhou ao lado esquerdo do corpo de Fugaku e checou seu pulso. Olhou para as pessoas que os fiavam curiosas e disse – O que vocês estão fazendo parados ai? Chamem uma ambulância rápido! – Levou o ouvido até o peito de Fugaku para ouvi seus batimentos._

_Em poucos minutos a ambulância chegou e o levou para o hospital mais próximo, Miyume foi com ele. Se sentia culpada pelo o que aconteceu deveria ter parado a briga ou ter dado um fora naqueles dois idiotas antes._

_Fugaku passou a noite desacordado, já estava melhor mais os médicos acharam melhor dar sedativos à ele, para poder passar noite dormindo tranquilamente. Ao acordar, Fugaku se depara com Miyume, sentada em uma poltrona a frente de sua cama com a cabeça pendendo para o lado esquerdo. Quando ela acordar, com certeza estará com uma bela dor no pescoço._

_Desde aquele incidente, Fugaku e Miyume se tornaram-se amigos, mesmo Fugaku sendo tão fechado, gostando de ficar sozinho, desde que conhecera Miyume, aquilo mudou, não sentia mais vontade de ficar sozinho, ela lhe abriu os olhos para a vida e lhe mostrou que, por mais que as vezes a vida seja injusta e dolorosa, se você levanta a cabeça e seguir em frete, pode-se encontra coisas das quais nunca se arrependerá de ter perseguido, o amor é um dos maiores exemplos, as vezes pode não dar certo, assim como ele pode te trazer dor e sofrimento, ele também pode lhe trazer uma felicidade indescritível, junto com o prazer, é claro._

- _Obrigado por vir pessoalmente nós buscar Fugaku_ – Disse Miyume sorrindo.

-_ Eu não ousaria mandar em dos meus empregados virem buscar minha melhor amiga no aeroporto depois de doze anos sem vê-la pessoalmente_ – O moreno lhe disse retribuindo o sorriso.

_- Hum... dramático como sempre_ – Disse Miyume revirando os olhos – _Mas e ai? Como vai seus filhos... o Itachi e o "Sasukinho"?_

- _Bom o Itachi_, _como eu ti disse pó e-mail, esta estudando direito na __Cambridge University__ e o Sasuke 'ta estudando aqui mesmo no __Academy konoha, ele não gosta muito de sair da cidade._

_- É, o Itachi sempre me pareceu gostar muito pouco daqui –_ Disse Miyume.

_- Mas... Cadê a minha pequena flor? _– Perguntou Fugaku.

-_ Ali! _– Disse Miyume apontando para uma loja de conveniências perto de onde estavam.

-_ Uau! Como ela cresceu _– Disse Fugaku – _ela 'ta bem parecida com você nos tempos da faculdade._

- _Hizashi disse a mesma coisa –_ Disse Miyume olhando para a filha –_ e Hiashi também..._

- _Quando você encontrou os irm_ão_s Hyuuga_? – Perguntou Fugaku.

- _Nos encontramos no aeroporto de Heathrow, eles tinham uns negócios pra resolver em Londres_ – Miyume respondeu – _Eu não sabia que Hizashi tinha um filho..._

- _Neji Hyuuga, um bom rapaz, um exemplo de filho, mas ficou meio serio demais depois da morte da mãe. Ele tem a idade do Sasuke. Eles são muito amigos_ – Disse Fugaku cerrando o puno -_ talvez, por terem passado pela mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo..._

- _Deve ter sido muito difícil perde a mão aos 8 anos de idade _– Disse Miyume – _As vezes, fico pensando se Sakura sente falta de um pai_ – Disse olhando para a filha – _Faz 3 anos que ela não me pergunta mas nada sobre ele, eu acho que ela queria ter o conhecido._

- _Mas também, não deve ter sido fácil criar uma filha sozinha, e pelo que estou vendo ali, você fez um bom trabalho _– Disse Fugaku apontando para a garota de cabelos rosados sorrindo para a atendente que acabara de lhe entrega uma sacola.

- _É, a Sakura é a melhor_ _coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida _– Miyume abaixou a cabeça e disse como num sussurro – _e ainda tinha gente que queria que eu não colocasse esse anjo no mundo...hunf...ainda bem que eu não os escutei..._

- _Você fez a escolha certa... Mesmo depois de errar e ter se envolvido com a pessoa errada..._

- _Eu sou muito idiota mesmo, né?_ – Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com os olhos marejados.

- _Não,_ - Fugaku lhe respondeu, levando uma mão até o rosto dela para limpar uma lágrima que, teimosamente, descia pelo seu rosto – _Você é um ser humano, os seres humanos não são perfeitos ele cometem erros, dos mais idiotas aos mais letais. Ninguém é perfeito Miyume, todos nós já cometemos erros, mas nem por isso somos taxados de idiotas. Idiotas são aqueles que não admitem seus erros e também não fazem nada para concertá-lo. Mas você, mesmo sabendo que poderia se livra de uma "conseqüência" que o seu erro lhe causou, você não o fez, muito pelo contrario, você levantou a cabeça e seguiu em frete, ciente de que aquela escolha mudaria sua vida, você nunca deixaria sua filha pagar por um erro seu, você deu carinho a ela, a protegeu, você a ama mesmo ela sendo um fruto do seu maior erro, de seu maior sofrimento, se acha que é idiota por isso, então você precisa rever seu conceito da palavra idiota._

Miyume arregalou os olhos. _Talvez _Fugaku estivesse certo...

- _Obrigado... Fugaku_ – Disse Miyume o abraçando – _Quando você começou a ser tão meloso? _– Sorriu com a maior sinceridade - _pelo visto a Mikoto te fez bem mesmo_

- _É... _– Disse Fugaku retribuindo o abraço - _muito mais do que qualquer pessoa possa imaginar – _Disse Fugaku com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Ei – Miyume o chamou – _Não faça essa carinha triste, se você fica assim toda vez que agente toca nesse assunto, eu não falo mais disso._

_- Hunf...baka – _Eles se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

_- Caham! Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?_ – Perguntou Sakura com um sorrisinho sínico nos lábios.

- _Não minha linda..._ – Disse Miyume segurando o rosto da filha com as duas mãos, lhe dando um beijo na testa -_ Você nunca atrapalha nada meu amor_ – Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- _Já disse que te amo...hoje?_ – Perguntou a rosada abraçando a mãe.

- _Não..._ - Respondeu Miyume Retribuindo o abraço.

- _Então... Eu ti amo muito, mãe_ - Disse dando um beijo no rosto de Miyume – _Mas vamos parar com essa melação toda na frete do seu amigo, o que ele vai pensar de nós?_

- _Que nós temos um amor recíproco..._ – Ariscou Miyume erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- _'Ta, essa foi boa_ – Disse Sakura sorrindo pra mãe – _A senhora 'ta melhorando nas desculpas._

_- Eu faço o que eu posso... – _Disse Miyume comum certo tom de sarcasmo na voz.

- _Engraçadinha... _– Sakura fez uma careta pra mãe e logo depois abriu um grade sorriso.

- _Bom..._ – Interrompeu Fugaku -_ eu sei que o papo 'ta ótimo, mas, que tal se a gente continuasse essa conversa dentro do carro?_ – Perguntou.

- _Oh! Me desculpa Fugaku_ – Disse Miyume meio constrangida - _Sakura, esse é Fugaku Uchiha, um amigo de longa data._

_Oi... _– Cumprimento a rosada sorridente - _É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente,minha mãe fala muito bem do senhor._

- _Por favor, sem formalidades_ - Disse Fugaku simpaticamente_ – afinal, nós estamos entre amigos... por isso eu preferiria que me chamasse de você e não senhor... ou eu aparento ser tão velho assim?_

- _Não imagina... o sen...que dizer...você esta em plena forma... – _Disse Sakura sorrindo _– e que toda vez que eu saio com a mamãe, tem aqueles empresários ricos todos cheios de frescuras... e você sabe como é... _

- _Sakura!_ - Repreendeu a mãe – _isso é coisa que se diga_...

_- Hahahaha... é eu já vi que você não puxou só a aparência de sua mãe... – _Disse Fugaku entre risadas _– Mas é uma honra saber que sua mão fala de mim, um humilde plebeu – _Disse Fugaku comum sorrisinho de canto.

_- Dramático... – _Murmurou Miyume.

_- Mas, e ai vamos pro carro? - _Perguntou Fugaku.

_- Aonde nós vamos ficar mãe? – _Perguntou Sakura.

_- Em um hotel minha filha... – _Respondeu Miyume _– Agente não combinou que se você gostasse da sua cidade natal nós voltaríamos a morra aqui?_

_- Sim... – _Assentiu Sakura.

_- Pois então... se você gostar da cidade nós compramos um casa aqui – _Continuou Miyume _- mas por enquanto vamos para um hotel... – _Terminou ela _– Que hotel você sugere Fugaku?_

_- Que isso Miyume?... Pra que gastar dinheiro com hotel – _Perguntou Fugaku _– Eu insisto que você fique na minha casa, afinal, lá tem espaço de sobra... e eu não aceito um não como resposta..._

_- A gente não quer incomodar você Fugaku... – _Disse Miyume.

_- E desde quando minha melhor amiga e sua filha são um incomodo? – _Perguntou Fugaku.

_- Tá, 'ta bom, dramático... – _Se rendeu Miyume _– Agente aceita._

_- Então, vamos... – _Disse Fugaku indo em direção ao seu carro_._

_- Mãe... a senhora tem certeza de que esse é o Fugaku Uchiha, mesmo? – _Sussurrou Sakura para a mãe.

_- Por que minha filha? – _Perguntou Miyume.

_- Porque os Uchiha tem fama de anti-sociais, e o Fugaku é tão... descontraído - _Respondeu Sakura.

_- É verdade, quando eu conheci o Fugaku, ele não era muito de falar,mas depois, aos poucos isso foi mudando, hoje ele esta tão comunicável quanto você, pelo menos comigo... – _Miyume olhou o amigo se afastar delas indo em direção a sua Mercedes preta _– mas isso não é um mérito só meu, mas também de uma certa pessoa chamada Mikoto..._

_- E ai meninas... vamos? – _Perguntou Fugaku, já ao lado do carro.

_- Ah, Claro... – _Respondeu Miyume.

Fugaku abriu a poeta do carona para elas e logo em seguida entrou no carro.

- _Vocês querem alguma coisa antes de ir pra casa? – _Perguntou Fugaku.

_- Muito obrigado Fugaku mas, não – _Respondeu Miyume.

- _Eu queria ir no Mc Donald's –_ Murmurou Sakura.

- _Sakura! – _Repreendeu a mãe.

_- Como quiser minha linda, eu teria que passar por lá mesmo, meu filho me pediu pra compra um Big Mc pra ele – Disse Fugaku sem olhar pra elas._

_- Nossa, seu filho tem um apetite em... eu nunca consegui comer um Big Mc – Disse Sakura._

_- É o preferido dele, e com um copo extragrande de Guaraná – _Respondeu Fugaku – _Pensando bem... ele come muito mesmo – _Concluiu Fugaku com uma gota_ – o incrível é que ele não engorda._

Eles seguiram para um _Mc Donald's _que não ficava muito longe do aeroporto. Fizeram seus pedidos normalmente e saíram da lanchonete. Fugaku deu o balão e voltou a segui o caminho pra mansão. Tudo corria bem, até o momento que Fugaku iria passar pelo cruzamento, que ficava próximo a lanchonete que eles acabaram de sair.

_O sinal verde em sua mão, vertical. O sinal vermelho na contramão, horizontal. Um motorista bêbado. Um choque entre dois carros._

O carro que vinha na pista horizontal do cruzamento bateu no de Fugaku, na vertical. A imprudência do motorista bêbado acertou em cheio a lateral do carro, amassando todo o lado esquerdo dele, onde se encontrara; Fugaku dirigindo e Miyume no banco do carona logo atrás dele.

Fugaku ainda tentou parar o carro, mas sem sucesso.

Na hora da colisão Fugaku desmaiou batendo a cabeça na janela esquerda e logo em seguida no volante. Miyume foi a que mais se feriu, pois quando Fugaku freou para tentar evitar a colisão dos dois carros, ela estava distraída e só ouviu Fugaku dizer "_cuidado"_, e por reflexo abraçou a filha fortemente. A Força da freada brusca a jogou contra o parabrisa, batendo a cabeça e a costa, desmaiando na hora. Sakura bateu a cabeça na janela direita e desmaiou.

- _Que droga cara... falta menos de um mês e maio pras férias acabarem..._ – Falava um loiro imperativo em quanto bicava um refrigerante.

- _É meu amigo... o que é bom dura pouco – _Disse um moreno dos olhos perolados sentado a sua frente.

_- Pelo menos eu tenho um consolo - _Disse o loiro sorrindo – _que dizer, o único motivo pra eu voltar pra merda daquela escola._

_- E qual seria Naruto? – _Perguntou o moreno erguendo uma das sobrancelhas já fazendo uma ideia da resposta que o amigo iria lhe dar.

_- Eu vou rever a Hinata-chan – _Disse o loiro com um sorriso maior que o rosto.

_- Naruto... eu tô de olho em você - _Disse Neji com o olhar amedrontador - _Se você fizer a Hinata-san derramar uma lágrima, pode ter certeza de que você é um homem morto._

_- E você vai ter todo o direito de fazer isso cara... Porque só um monstro a faria chorar... – _Rebateu Naruto serio.

_- Hunf... quem ouvi isso e não te conhece, pensa que você é todo responsável –_ Disse Neji olhado de canto.

_- E quem houve você falando da Hinata, pensa que você é afim dela e não da... Mitsashi..._

PUUUUUUUMMMMMMM _**(N/A: **_Eu nunca vou aprender a usar onomatopéia... ¬¬**)**

_- O que foi isso? – _Perguntou o Uzumaki com a boca cheia de batata frita que Neji lhe enfiara depois do comentário sobre a Mitsashi.

_- Sei lá... – _Respondeu o moreno - _vamos lá vê? – _Perguntou ao Naruto, ele por sua vez apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo com Neji da lanchonete deixando uma nota de cinquenta reais na mesa.

Uma pequena multidão se formava em volta do acidente.

- _Uau, o estrago foi feio... – _Disse Naruto olhando os carros amassados.

- _Para de fica olhando e chama logo a ambulância_ - Gritou Neji com o olhar vidrado na direção dos carros.

_- Tá. 'ta_

- _Ei Naruto... – _Chamou Neji.

- _O que é? - _Perguntou o loiro.

- _Aquele não é o pai do Sasuke?_ – Perguntou Neji apontando para a _Mercedes_ preta com as janelas esquerdas quebradas.

- _É mesmo cara! – Afirmou Naruto __arregalando os olhos_.

_- LIGA LOGO PRA MERDA DA AMBULÂNCIA SEU IDIOTA – _Gritou Neji.

- _CALA A BOCA QUE TA CHAMANDO – _Gritou de volta o loiro.

Poucos minutos depois, três ambulâncias chegam a toda a velocidade ao local do acidente, graças ao fato de ser Fugaku Uchiha um dos acidentados e Miyume Haruno a outra. Eles são levados as ambulâncias e em seguida para o hospital.

- _Alguém tem que avisar o Sasuke, cara - _Disse o loiro para Neji.

- _Nem olha pra mim – Disse o Hyuuga – O melhor amigo dele é você e não eu._

_- Hyuuga covarde – _Resmungou o Uzumaki – _Nós não podemos fazer isso por celular, vamos na casa dele – _Disse Naruto tirando a chave do seu carro do bolso.

- _Nós?... – _Repetiu Neji arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-_ EU falo com ele, mas você vem comigo... vai que ele resolve fazer alguma merda – _Argumentou Naruto.

- Tá, 'ta... vamos logo – Disse Neji.

Naruto desativou o alarme do carro que estava estacionado perto da lanchonete onde eles estavam. Entraram no carro e foram para mansão Uchiha.

_Neji-san, Naruto-san... Vieram ver o Sasuke-sama? –_ Perguntou uma mulher dos olhos pretos e cabelos da mesma cor.

- _Sim, Shizune_ – Respondeu Naruto – _Onde ele esta?_ – Perguntou o loiro.

- _Na sala de vídeo, no segundo andar_ – Respondeu ela – _Podem subir, creio que já conhecem o caminho._

_- Sim _– Respondeu Neji – _Obrigada..._

Shizune sorriu como resposta. Eles subiram até o segundo andar e entraram na ultima porta a direita. Viram Sasuke jogado no sofá de frete para TV LCD de 205 polegadas com um controle de videogame na mão pendendo molhe pra fora do sofá. Ele estava olhando para TV, perdido em seus pensamentos, na tela estava escrito "_Game Over" _o que confirmava que ele não tava dando a mínima atenção ao jogo.

- _Sasuke... - _Chamou Neji sem resposta – _Sasuke... Tentou de novo, mas nada, nem um som..._

_- TEME! – _Gritou Naruto, e pareceu que deu certo. Sasuke virou o rosto lentamente para eles.

- _O que foi? _– Perguntou Sasuke.

- _Nós precisamos conversar _– Disse Naruto.

- _Fala _– Murmurou Sasuke se sentando no sofá.

Naruto sentou em uma poltrona que ficava perto do sofá onde Sasuke estava sentado e Neji sentou no braço do sofá que Sasuke estava.

- _O seu pai... – _Começou Naruto, mas não conseguiu terminar.

-_ O que tem meu pai, Naruto? – _Perguntou Sasuke começado a ficar interessado no assunto.

- _Ele... ele -_ Naruto não conseguia.

- _Diz logo Dobe! – _Disse Sasuke já se estressando com o medo de falar do amigo.

_- Fala logo Naruto, não enrola – _completou Neji.

- _Tá, 'ta... _– Resmungou Naruto dando um olhar mortal pra Neji. Ele respirou fundo e disse – _Seu pai sofreu um acidente pronto falei – _Disse tudo junto sem pausas.

- _Meu pai o que? – _Perguntou Sasuke com os olhos arregalados.

- _Agente não sabe direito como foi, mas ele sofreu um acidente de carro lá perto do Mc que agente costuma ir – _Respondeu Neji.

- _Onde é que ele 'ta? - _Perguntou Sasuke já de pé.

- _Ele já foi levado pro hospital? – _Respondeu Naruto.

- _Que hospital? – _Perguntou o Uchiha.

- _O local de Konoha – _Respondeu Neji.

Sasuke caminhou até a porta, parando antes de tocar na maçaneta, olhou para trás e Perguntou:

_- Tinha alguém com ele?_

_- Duas pessoas – _Respondeu Neji – _Uma mulher, e uma garota._

_- Deve ser aquela amiga dele e a filhar dela – _Murmurou Sasuke girando a maçaneta.

- _Pra onde você vai? – Perguntou Naruto._

_- Pro hospital – _Respondeu Sasuke saindo da sala.

- _Espera, - _Gritou Naruto – _a gente vai com você._

_- É... – _Concordou Neji.

- _Então vamos... – _Disse Sasuke recomeçando a andar.

Bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip...

- "_Hum... não... mãe... você não... precisa chorar... eu sei... que você... fez de tudo... pra... consegui... ocupar... o buraco... que meu... aquele homem... deixou... não se... se culpe... por... isso" – _Murmurava Sakura, lembranças que não lhe agradavam. Lembranças de sua mãe chorando. Por uma coisa que ela não tinha culpa, o egoísmo de seu pai. Graças a uma pergunta que ele lhe fizera sem quere.

Bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip...

Sakura sentia algo em suas coxas, alisando-as, depois algo quente as molhando, e depois algo as apertando...

Bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip...

Continua...


End file.
